


I Need One

by HatterSaz



Series: Adventures of Fem!Rin [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Izumo and Rin have been dating for a short while, and Izumo suddenly wants to see her girlfriend in an over-sized shirt.





	I Need One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I didn't really like the ending (for some unknown reason), but my mum said that it was actually a good ending, so I'm not changing it :P If it could use something though, be free to tell me, and I can store it away for another story ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story~

“Where’s the cheapest place I can buy a large, men’s shirt? I'm only asking once, so don’t ask me to repeat myself.”

Three very confused teenage boys turned to see Izumo looking as serious as usual, with her arms folded over her chest and an almost sneer on her face. As the words processed, Bon’s eyebrow slowly rose higher. He just couldn’t figure out why she wanted to know, and that bugged him.

“What for Izumo-San?”

Koneko asked politely, doing his best to ignore how nosy he really wanted to be. Instantly, Izumo’s aura changed. Instead of exuding annoyance, she was giving off an air of pride. The three looked at each other before turning back to Izumo.

“Simple. I want to see Rin in an oversized shirt.”

Her lips curled up at the thought. If she could get her girlfriend into the shirt, she may well just become the happiest girl in the world. But first, she needed to know where to actually buy one.

“So, are you going to tell me, or not?”

Ignoring Shima, since he was literally sparkling at the idea, Izumo turned her attention to Bon and Koneko. Bon gave a shrug, and Koneko sighed. It’s not that he doesn’t want to help the girls, he’s just exasperated at Bon for still not being friendly with Izumo. A thought crosses his mind, and he decides to thank Rin later. She has been bringing the two together after all.

Gently shaking his head, the buzz-cut teen gets back to the topic at hand with a smile.

“The ‘Pheles’ clothing shop in town is pretty good. And, depending on design, can be cheap too.”

Izumo hummed in thought, Koneko keeping his smile up the whole time. After a moment, she nodded and turned to leave.

“Thanks Miwa. I'm glad there’s _actually_ a decent human being in your group.”

As she left, she heard two things. The first, was Koneko laughing nervously. The second, was Shima, who didn't even seem like he was listening to the conversation, falling to his knees and mumbling about how mean Izumo was.

Izumo smirked as she rounded the corner. Any second now, Bon was going to-

“What the Hell?! Who does she think she is?!”

“Bon, calm down...”

“No way!”

* * *

 

Izumo knelt next to their futon, fluffing her pillow over and over again in nervousness. If anyone were to ask though, she’d say she was just being thorough. Rin had yet to arrive, since she was busy washing the dishes. And the thought of her in a really big shirt was starting to get to her.

A sigh escaped her lips. She never used to be like this. She was always hated by everyone other than Paku, so she’s still not used to interacting with people. Then, _she_ waltzed in and swept her off her feet. It still makes her heart flutter at the thought.

Rin was kind and caring, just like she wanted to be. When they started dating, the ravenette had even shared her darkest secret. She had wanted Izumo to know so she could decide if she still wanted a relationship with her. Her surprised and happy face when Izumo said she didn’t care was just _too cute_ for words. And Yukio’s torn expression was kind of funny too, if not a little angering.

The door gently opened as a tired looking Rin walked in to the room. She yawned loudly and fisted her eye to ground out the sleep inside her lids. Izumo blushed a little bit, unable to see the ravenette as anything other than _adorable_ right now.

“You ready to sleep Izumo? Or, do you want to stay up longer?”

Blue eyes analysed her from the door, waiting patiently for her answer. For a moment, she silently psyched herself up. She knows it’s nothing majour or important, but that doesn’t mean she can’t look forward to it damn it!

“Don’t you need to get changed before we even make a decision?”

She inquired with her brow raised. Rin blinked, slightly surprised. Then, she looked down at herself and chuckled.

“I guess you’re right.”

She grinned, walking over to her pile of clothes. Izumo physically _felt_ her heart pounding in her chest. Sneakily, while Rin was out, Izumo switched the ravenette’s usual night shirt for the bigger one she had bought that day. The design was simple, and one they’d both love. It was a large, blue shirt with a cute black cat on the front. It barred a striking resemblance to Kuro, Rin’s new familiar, and would no doubt get her bonus points.

As Rin went to brush her teeth and get changed, Izumo sat on her futon, blushing at the thought of her girlfriend. Every so often, her hands would brush down her quilt, trying to remove the creases. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so nervous in her entire life. Rin Okumura has some pretty amazing powers.

Ten minutes later, Rin returned with a confused look on her face.

“Izumo, did you change my shirt?”

Instantly, Izumo’s gaze snapped to the raven, eyes drinking in the other’s appearance. The girls demon tail was free of it’s confines, drooping lazily behind her. She was wearing boxers instead of pyjama pants, since it was summer and ridiculously hot most days. Her hair was a little messier than usual, Rin clearly not caring to brush it since they were going to bed soon. And finally, the top of the cake. The best damn thing Izumo has done since Paku left the cram school.

Hanging off of one shoulder, exposing a nice expanse of skin, was the large shirt she had bought earlier. The fabric draping nicely down her legs, almost reaching past the end of the boxers. Meaning, she still has a splendid view of the raven’s slender, well built legs. The blue of her shirt complimented her bright blue eyes, and the way the shirt curved made the cat on the front look like it was lazing about. A pretty accurate depiction of Kuro if she’s honest.

All in all, her girlfriend looked super cute, really hot, and her face is burning so much she could probably rival Rin’s flames. Ok, maybe not that hot, but she’s definitely red in the face.

“Izumo? Are you okay?”

Rin kneels before her, eyes shining with worry. And really, that’s not fair. She can feel herself flushing more at the proximity. Then, she notices how the shirt falls away from the raven’s frame, almost giving Izumo a clear view of her partner’s breasts. It takes all of her will to _not_ touch anything other than her own knees. With a gulp, Izumo pushes past the lump in her throat so she can respond.

“I’m fine. You... You look, really cute.”

Rin blinks in surprise, moving back slightly to look down at herself. One of her thin brows rose in a inquisitive movement, trying to decide whether she agreed. Then, she’s looking at Izumo again, and it takes her a lot of mental strength to not kiss the raven then and there. Dear Kami, she’s been around Shima too long. Is his idiocy contagious as well?

“You think so?”

Izumo nods, and she gets to watch as Rin goes from uncertain to beaming with joy. As carefully as she can, she moves around Izumo and wraps her arms around her. Rubbing her cheek against Izumo’s, Rin hums in content.

“Thanks for the shirt Izumo.”

Izumo simply nods, brain function dropping dramatically. When she feels a soft pressure on her cheek, her entire face burns bright red. She turns to brush the tanks off, and receives a peck to the lips too. With a huff of embarrassment, Izumo slumps back into the futon and rolls onto her side. Rin giggles then slumps down with Izumo, hugging her from behind as they start to drift off to sleep. The entire night, Izumo fights any urges she has. _“We spend too much time around Shima, his perverted nature is rubbing off on me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another adventure done :D Hopefully, the next one should be done soon :P I REALLY look forward to that one XD


End file.
